Days in the Gaang
by PerniciousPenny
Summary: Adventures, follies and eventful days with the Gaang.   Drabble series
1. Katara pulls a prank?

**Title: Katara pulls a prank?**

**Rating: K+**

**Word#: 243**

**A/N: Soooo...First story ever published and it sucks but oh, well. Be kind, be cruel, be encouraging, just review. I might make this a drabble series...Depending on the feed back, my creative ability and processing skills. :P And good grief, it took me longer to post this story than it did to write it. I'm so slow.**

* * *

><p>The Gaang was gathered around the campfire waiting for Katara to finish with the soup…food…experiment.<p>

They were all just a tad nervous seeing as how she had been forced to utilize her creative skills to gather foreign edibles in the surrounding forest for a mish-mosh of…something. Aang left to go feed Appa, hoping to avoid selection of first taste tester.

The "soup" having been passed out, Katara waited anxiously for their approval.

"Well?" She nudged.

Sokka commented first, "Disregarding the smell, it doesn't taste TOO bad. Ya coulda done better though, and what's causing the tingly feeling?"

Katara scowled at him and then smirked evilly. "It might be those red mushrooms I picked. They looked so pretty I thought they'd be nice in the soup."

Sokka proceeded to spit the deathly liquid out and screeched, "WHAAAAT? Katara! You know those are poisonous!"

"No. Really?" She rolled her eyes.

Toph, who'd recognized the joke, was becoming sore form laughing so hard.

"Good one, Sugar Queen."

Mortified, Sokka stared at them and yelled, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I COULD HAVE DIED!"

Toph and Katara both fell on their backs laughing. The look on his face was priceless. Even though Toph couldn't see, the sound alone was hysterical.

Aang returned to find Toph and Katara on the ground practically choking from laughter, and Sokka dancing around trying to wipe his tongue off.

"What in the world happened here?"


	2. TVMA

**Summary: Sokka's mind at work once again**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Oh. My. Word. It took me over a month to get this up and I'm not even happy with it. Your "Fog Machine" prompt really stumped me, wingedmercury, but this is for you. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sokka, what in the world are you doing?"<p>

"Just puttin' a little something together my genius brain came up with."

"Genius, huh? What is it?"

"I call it 'The Turbo Velocity Maximum Accelerator'."

"…The what?"

"TVMA for short. It's for those days when we've got to keep up a steady flight speed and Appa starts running a little low on gas. We just light the fuse on this thing and…WHOOSH!"

"Umm…Have you tested this out yet?"

"I was just about to. Now stand back, I'm gonna light this baby up."

Fzzzzssshhh…BOOM.

"I*cough*don't think it worked, Sokka. Though one thing's for sure, lighting Appa's tail on fire would certainly get him moving faster."

"Sarcasm duly noted and thoroughly unappreciated, Katara. Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Your welcome. Now maybe you should just stick to gathering firewood from now on, 'kay?"

"Wait! I had another idea that I haven't started putting together quite yet. Wanna hear it?"

"Sokka, I appreciate what your trying to do, but maybe this just isn't your thing."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"…Go ahead."

"All right, now what would you think of a…Fog Machine, huh, huh?"

"I'm gonna go fix dinner now. Have fun, Sokka"

"Aww…Come on, Katara…Katara?"


	3. Warrior Boy

**Title: **Warrior Boy

**Rating: **K+

**Characters**: Sokka, with snippets of Katara and Hakoda

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writting something other than humor. I felt like trying my hand at something slightly out of my comfort range. Hopefully it's readable. :S

**Disclaimer:** I just realized that I didn't have this on the other two. It seems silly to me because honestly, how many of you think I actually own Avatar? Pfft, you wouldn't be "fans" if that were the case. Moving on...

* * *

><p>His sister would no longer have a mother; she would no longer have that one person who encouraged her in her newly found skills. His father's childhood sweetheart and the rock and support system of his family was now gone, leaving an empty space in all their lives. She was taken. Taken from him. A young boy too young to fight beside the soldiers, still a child in so many ways. She had been murdered and he still did not know why. It seemed senseless. It was maddening. He couldn't control the hatred that poured from his heart for the man who had slain her, for the entire compnay of armor clad soldiers who had attacked his village without cause.<p>

He ran after the soldiers who were suddenly leaving as quickly as they had appeared, helplessly throwing his arched weapon at the boats that were taking his mother's murderer away. Falling to his knees he let out a chilling howl. He wouldn't cry, he refused cry, yet the tears began to form. Katara rushed to embrace him seeking to comfort him as well as to find solace within his arms.

Already the warriors were assembling; they would set out at early dawn. The Fire Nation would feel the wrath of the Southern Water tribe. The next morning an anxious young warrior, dressed with the warrior's wolf tail and war paint upon his face, ran to the docks intent on being a part of the battle about to ensue.

A man, the leader, approached the boy. "You must stay and protect your sister. You are the last man left in the village. I am entrusting everything here to you. Can you do that, Sokka?"

The boy looked up at his father, disappointment in his eyes, but then they hardened and a look of fierce determination settled upon his countenance.

"You can count on me, Dad", he said. A proud gleam entered the man's eye at his son's words. He turned to leave only looking back to wave at his son and his daughter once the boats had shoved off.

_I won't let you down, Dad. _He would pray every day that his father might return home swiftly with his mission accomplished. In the mean time, he would look after his sister. He would protect her with his life. Looking down at her tear stained face he placed his arm around her. Nothing would ever happen to her on his watch.

Never.

* * *

><p>Yeaaaahh...It's kinda corny. PLEEEAAAASE review? Just say 'hi', or completely bash the story...okay, maybe not that. :P<p> 


End file.
